Version  Facebook
by prismacolor
Summary: Tome 7 version Facebook, seulement pour le plaisir d'imaginer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout va à J. ou comme j'aime la nommer MADAME LA MEILLEURE ÉCRIVAINE DU MONDE!

**Albus Dumbledore** est passé de «vivant» à «décédé»

213 commentaire- 0 J'aime

**Harry Potter** & j'espère qu'un jour IL paiera pour…

1 commentaire – 2 J'aime

**Rita Skeeter** : Harry, mon pauvre petit, ton passé trouble refait surface? Veux-tu m'accorder du temps à moi et à ma plume à papotte qu'on s'en parle autour d'un bon thé?

**Enterrement de Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore** se déroule présentement

423 amis y participent

**Harry Potter** & **Ginny Weasley** sont passés de «en couple» à «célibataires»

**Hermione Granger** Get closer in time :)

0 commentaire – Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley aime

**Ron Weasley** step by step , when I get to you girl–New Kids on the Block

3 commentaires – Hermione Granger aime

-Fred Weasley: HOURRA le petit frère se déniaise!

-George Weasley : Je dirais même plus Fred!

-Ginny Weasley : Oui, mais ce sont qui les New Kids on the block?

-Ron Weasley: Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez?

-Fred Weasley: Une ptite brunette dans tes bras, on voit pas ça souvent petit frère!

-Georges Weasley: Attend que maman l'apprenne... :D

**Harry Potter** est de retour à Privet Drive…

2 commentaires

-Ron Weasley : t'inquiète on arrive bientôt vieux

-Hermione Granger : Oui ! J'irai avec Ronald!

**Harry Potter** ne peut plus divulguer aucune information pertinente

1 commentaire – 0 J'aime

Alastor Maugrey : Vigilance constante

C'est l'anniversaire d'**Harry Potter **et de **Neville** **Longdubat**

35 commentaire – 66 J'aime

**Harry Potter** se voir dédoubler 7 fois c'est étrange. Repose en paix ma belle Hedwige et Maugrey aussi.

2 commentaires – 9 J'aime

Hermione Granger : Oui :'( Reposez en paix tous

Georges Weasley : Oublierais-tu mon oreille Harry par hasard?

**Georges Weasley** À tous ceux qui rêvaient d'être capable de différencier Fred et moi et bien votre vœu est exaucé : IL ME MANQUE UNE OREILLE!

3 commentaires – 14 J'aime

Molly Weasley : Repose toi bien mon grand garçon 3

Lee Jordan : Est-ce que tu es sérieux Georges, je veux voir ça IMMÉDIATEMENT ?

Fred Weasley : Ne lui demandé surtout pas quelle blague pourrie il a dit alors que l'univers des blagues sur les oreilles s'ouvrait à lui…

**Rufus Scrimgeour **Ah ces adolescents inutiles à un monde prospère et sécuritaire

0 commentaire – 5 J'aime

**Ron Weasley** Wow! Qui l'eut cru! Un testament plus plaisant que l'on pourrait le croire

4 commentaire – 1 J'aime

Hermione Granger : Ronald! C'est tellement déplacé ce que tu dis!

Ginny Weasley : Ah pis *** vous et vos cachotteries…

Harry Potter : 1. C'est pour ton bien Ginny 2. Ce n'est pas ce que Ron voulait dire voyons!

Hermione Granger : C'est quand même très déplacé!

**Famille Delacour **Nous sommes maintenant en Angleterre! C'est tellement charming :D

0 commentaires – 3 J'aime

**Ginny Weasley** moi, les gens qui joue au grand héros noble, JE DÉTESTE!

2 commentaire – 1 J'aime

Hermione Granger : il faut ce qu'il faut Gin'…

Ginny Weasley : Je sais bien … MAIS C'EST STUPIDE PAREIL!

**Viktor Krum** Direction l'Angleterre et espère que son anglaise préférée y sera!

1 commentaire – 1 J'aime

Fleur Delacour : Ah Viktor! Je suis si heureuse que tu viennes, mais je te rappelle que je suis française, hihi ;)

**Charlie Weasley** Home Sweet Home

1 commentaire – 14 J'aime

Bill Weasley: Gare à tes fesses, Maman à prononcer les mots «ciseaux» et «cheveux» quand elle a su à quelle heure tu arrivais :P

**Molly Weasley** la veille du mariage et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête!

0 commentaire- 5 J'aime

Mariage de **Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour **se déroule présentement

**Ron Weasley** : POURQUOI « !$/%?&*$ ! BRAVO LA BELLE-SŒUR! NON MAIS QUEL INVITÉ DE M****!

3 commentaires- 0 J'aime

Fred Weasley : Mmm… à part un joueur de Quidditch international et qui vient de Bulgarie, je ne vois pas de qui tu voudrais bien parler petit frère, et toi Georges?

Georges Weasley : Les oreilles bourgognes, les mains moites et un regard de tueur, Viktor Krum est dans les parages! Ronald Bilius Weasley est jaloux!

Ron Weasley : Même pas vrai! Hermione ne comprend juste pas que Vicky est trop vieux pour elle.

Ginny Weasley : Est-ce qu'Hermione a été mentionner quelque part? ( 7 J'aime)

**Hermione Granger** D'accord ça t'énerve, mais trouve le moyen que l'histoire ne se répète pas deux fois …

2 Commentaires – 3 J'aime

Harry Potter : J'espère que son Facebook est ouvert

Ginny Weasley : J'peux l'engueuler ça va me faire plaisir!

**Luna Lovegood** Est si contente de retrouver ses amis! Même Ron est sympathique aujourd'hui!

0 commentaire – 14 J'aime

Ginny Weasley: Une chance pour toi Luna que tu ne viens pas de Bulgarie et que tes yeux ne se posent pas toujours sur Hermione , haha!

**Viktor Krum** Et le symbole qui se répète, une chance pour lui que je suis à un mariage et qu'une belle brune attire mon attention

0 commentaire – 0 J'aime

**Hermione Granger** danse avec **Ron Weasley** : )

1 commentaire – 25 J'aime

Viktor Krum : Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure Weasley...

**Harry Potter** Mais quel personnage cet Elphias Doge! J'espère seulement que tout ce que Tante Muriel raconte n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge…

1 commentaire – 0 J'aime

Ron Weasley : Avec Tante Muriel, c'est fort probable!

**Attaque de Mangemorts se déroule présentement**

**Fleur Delacour **ah non mais merci hein! Foutre mon mariage en l'air allez-y ça ne me dérange absolument pas!

0 commentaire – 11 J'aime

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley** sont dans un café moldu à Tottathem Court Road

**Ron Weasley** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus dégoûtant, du polynectar de Crabbe ou un cappucino…

1 commentaire – 2 J'aime

Ginny Weasley : Bonjour, moi c'est Ron Weasley et mon estomac est le centre de ma vie

**Attaque de Mangemorts dans un café moldu** se déroule présentement

**Ron Weasley** Dites-moi how the f*** ils ont réussis à nous trouver!

1 commentaire – 0 J'aime

Hermione Granger : RON!

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley** sont à l'ex QG

**Hermione Granger** vient d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Qui aurait dit qu'il ferait aussi peur un jour!

**Arthur Weasley** vient d'envoyer à son plus jeune un patronus pour qu'il sache que tout va bien

1 commentaire – 3 J'aime

Ron Weasley : Merci p'pa

**Harry Potter** trouve petit à petit des infos sur Lily Evans : )

0 commentaire – 5 J'aime

**Harry Potter** vient de trouver R.A.B.

0 commentaire – 2 J'aime

**Kreattur** vient de révéler au maître, au traire à son sang et à la Sang-de-Bourbe son plus terrible secret

0 commentaire – Dobby-elfe-libre aime

**Ron Weasley** qualités de stratège dévoilez-vous seigneur!

1 commentaire – 3 J'aime

Harry Potter : AU PLUS VITE

**Modingus Fletcher** vient de se faire attraper par un maudit elfe de maison

0 commentaire – 38 J'aime

**Hermione Granger** et une nouvelle pièce du puzzle, une!

0 commentaire – Ron Weasley aime

**Gazette du Sorcier** Grande nouvelle du jour! Tous les nés-moldus devront se présenter au Ministère pour une rafle. En effet… (voir la suite sur /a-la-une)

**Remus Lupin** si seulement j'arrêtais de penser que James aurait dit la même chose…

0 commentaire- 0 J'aime

**Ron Weasley** merci gens de la maintenance magique d'avoir tous les mêmes uniformes!

0 commentaire – 2 J'aime

**Intrusion dans le Ministère de la Magie** se déroule présentement

**Dolores Ombrage** une nouvelle journée de justice qui se prépare, La MAGIE EST PUISSANCE!

0 commentaire – 0 J'aime

(vous comprenderez que présentement ils n'ont pas trop le temps de facebooker quoi que ce soit)

**Harry Potter** mission 1 accomplie avec dégâts

1 commentaire – 3 J'aime

Ron Weasley : Résumé made in Weasley : 1ère année, un combat avec une reine d'échiquier. 2ème année, prit dans la Chambre des Secrets avec un amnésique après avoir combattu des ARAIGNÉES GÉANTES. 3ème année , une jambe arrachée. 4ème année, bon c'est pas de la douleur physique, mais c'était quand même pénible. 5ème année Suis-je obligé de rappeler mon expérience avec des cerveaux? 6ème année, empoisonnement et aujourd'hui, sans l'essence de dictame, on s'en reparlera! Décidément Potter tu me portes malheur! (ce sont des blagues Hermione!)

Suite bientôt si reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les lecteurs!

Un merci particulier à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, même ceux qui n'ont pas commenté, mais ceux qui ont commenté, J'VOUS AIME PLUS

Désolé pour les fautes

Merci de la lecture et des reviews, je suis vraiment surprise

Merci à la personne qui m'a dit de faire attention à propos du plagiat

Il n'y aura pas d'écriture régulière, mon horaire irrégulier en est la cause

Bah, c'est ça là

Je disclame sur tout, tout, tout, Facebook, Harry, Hermione, les Beatles et autres artistes, la future utilisation de Glee et en particulier sur Ron Weasley… malheureusement

C'est correct JK?

**Ron Weasley** est vraiment en t******** (1)

**Hermione Granger** comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à ton humeur naturelle

**Ron Weasley** as-tu le bras en écharde toi?

**Hermione Granger **Écharpe Ron, on dit écharpe….

**Hermione Granger** La potion tue-loup à préparer en échange d'être capable de faire à manger!

-Molly Weasley aime

**Ron Weasley** ça ne nous ferait pas de tort

**Harry Potter** toi pis ton humeur de marde…

**Ron Weasley** ne me fait pas à croire que c'est mangeable

**Hermione Granger** il a un peu raison là-dessus Harry… MAIS JE LUI DONNE MA PLACE QUAND IL VEUT!

**Harry Potter** Depuis quand un objet est vivant et peut nous changer de l'intérieur?

**Ron Weasley** Étalement de ta vie sur Facebook…. B L A G U E ;)

**Hermione Granger** vous ne comprenez pas que ça peut être très dangereux de tout écrire là-dessus? Les garçons…

**Harry Potter** Si l'on était dans un livre il serait écrit «Et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'Harry et Ron la décourageait» -Ron Weasley et JK Rowling aiment

**Dean Thomas** en compagnie d'un né-moldu et de deux gobelins, est-ce que c'est sécuritaire? Surtout quand t'es pas capable de traverser une quelconque forêt…

**Harry Potter** Rendu au point où l'on perd la notion du temps

**Neville Longdubat** RÉSISTANCE! « La vie est faite de choix, des petits qui s'ajoutent aux grands et qui font la personne que tu es» -Glee

**Ginny Weasley** C'est quoi le trip de tout le monde sur Glee? RÉSISTANCE!

**Ron Weasley** Le héros remporte toujours la fille (2) … et je ne serai jamais un héros

**Ginny Weasley** Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore à Hermione et c'est quoi cette histoire de héros?

**Hermione Granger** When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

**Viktor Krum** Tu sais que MOI je serai toujours là ;)

**Harry Potter** Toi écrases, c'est pas le moment! Pis t'en veux-tu d'autres preuves que t'es rien pour elle? -Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood aiment

**Harry Potter** J'préfère Green Day, être Simon and Garfunkel je trouve ça pourri (3)

-Hermione Granger et Fred Weasley aiment

Hermione Granger Et un nouveau morceau au puzzle, dommage que ça soit aussi triste comme découverte

**Harry Potter** Après 3 jours de coma, de nouvelles cicatrices et la lecture du pire livre du monde, j'me demande bien ce qui pourrait arriver de plus merdique!

**Hermione Granger** Ça va s'arranger Harry…

**Harry Potter** NON ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN!

**Hermione Granger** donne moi le truc que tu portes autour du cou et calme toi

**Neville Longdubat** Vient de demander aux Carrows le pourcentage de sang moldu qu'ils ont dans les veines. PRICELESS :D

**Ernie Macmillan** Une petite virée aux cachots ce n'est pas ce qui te fait le plus peur non plus mon cher!

**Seamus Finnigan** Ceux qui ont peur des cachots n'ont aucun courage… ou sont des Serpentards, ça dépend du point de vue

**Neville Longdubat** Je crois même qu'une petite virée aux cachots peut améliorer ma santé, allezvidez moi ça ce sang pur! -6 personnes aiment

**Ginny Weasley** D'accord Neville là tu fais peur :P

**Harry Potter** Pourquoi cette biche me fait penser à Lily Evans Potter?

-Rebeus Hagrid aime

**Ron Weasley** et la lumière fut!

You know if you break my heart but I'll be back again

Cose I told you once before goodbye but I came back again

I love you so, I'm the one who wants you

-The Beatles

**Bill Weasley** Sois un vrai Weasley et court Ron, dit lui tout, prend la dans tes bras, respire son odeur, fait la rire, montre lui tout, tes regrets, ta colère et tes larmes. WEASLEY IS OUR KING

**Harry Potter** Toujours là quand il le faut, c'est à ça que ça sert un meilleur ami

**Ron Weasley** SACK! Mais quel leçon de courage! Tu devrais prendre exemple surmoi Potter!

**Hermione Granger** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Et tu penses que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était? Rit moi dans face! (malgré que l'histoire de la lumière… dites-moi que c'est ce que je pense)

**Ron Weasley** Peux-tu être plus belle que quand tu es fachée svp? Ça risque d'être difficile malgré que pour toi…

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

À bientôt

Sacré québécois (ceux qui savent)

Titre d'une autre fanfic (disclame et bravo)

Green Da = Trio , Simon and Garfunkel = Duo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les copains! Merci fois un million exposant quatre fois infini plus un pour les reviews. Avouez que vous me trouvez terriblement rapide pour la publication de cette fic.

Je disclame tout. À tous ceux et celles qui pourraient être choqués par une quasi-vacherie envers une série de livres qui a été porté au grand écran et qui raconte l'histoire d'une fille un peu trop stupide et faible à mon goût, d'un vampire qui est un ex-champion du tournoi des trois sorciers qui est passé du mauvais côté de la force, ainsi que d'un loup-garou beaucoup trop «shape» pour que ce soit réaliste de s'être sculpté un corps comme ça en aussi peu de temps. Savez-vous quoi? Moi, ça me fait du BIEN de cracher sur une série aussi vide de sens et qui a la fin la plus pourrie du monde! J'aime tellement ça, que j'ai fait un mini cross-over! C'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide

J'vais peut-être créer un Os avec un ron/hermione, peut-être… sûrement un missing moment…

J'vous invite aussi à découvrir un auteur-compositeur-interprète du Québec. Son nom c'est Bernard Adamus, des sonorités à la Dédé Fortin (les Colocs) et de Plume Latraverse. Publicité gratuite.

**Ron Weasley** C'est comme un retour à la maison, mais sans ma chambre rousse, maman qui me fait à manger, papa qui revient tard du ministère, les jumeaux qui font exploser des trucs, Ginny qui me crie après… D'accord c'est peut-être pas le Terrier, mais c'est bien d'être avec eux.

**2 personnes aiment**

-Harry Potter : C'est bien que tu sois de retour Ron

-Ron Weasley : Harry! Hermione aime mon statut!

-Harry Potter: Ça veut rien dire Ron

-Ron Weasley : Peut-être qu'elle est moins fâchée?

-Harry Potter : Continue à lui raconter des histoires avec des boules de lumières qui te rentrent dans le cœur avec sans voix comme musique de fond et je suis certain qu'elle ne sera plus fâchée ;) (Ginny Weasley aime ça)

-Ron Weasley : Ordre reçu mon capitaine!

**Hermione Granger** Boude aussi longtemps que ça me chante

Ginny Weasley aime

-Harry Potter : Allez Hermione il m'a sauvé la vie…

-Hermione Granger : Est-ce qu'il a sauvé la mienne? Emmmm….. NON!

-Harry Potter : Étant l'Élu, si il sauve ma vie, il sauve celle du monde entier alors OUI il t'a sauvé la vie indirectement… (Ron Weasley aime)

-Hermione Granger : Harry… T'es tellement puéril quand tu veux

**Harry Potter** Après la pluie le beau temps, mais avec les deux clowns qui me servent de meilleurs amis, ça risque d'être long avant que l'orage passe.

-Ginny Weasley : Allez Harry tu vas survivre, ça fait 7 ans que c'est comme ça, à moment donné ils vont comprendre que tout ça, c'est une ÉNORME tension sexuelle. (25 personnes aiment ça)

-Harry Potter : Avec Ron et Hermione, on peut encore attendre un siècle.

**Hermione Granger** Bonjour Xenophilius Lovegood, bonjour!

-Ron Weasley: Wow! De l'humour 'Mione!

-Hermione Granger: Pardon? Comment tu m'as apellé?

**Harry Potter** Le Chicaneur, Directeur : , Allez cueillir votre gui ailleurs, Ne pas approcher des prunes dirigeables… Nous sommes bien chez Luna!

**Xenophilius Lovegood** Comment étirer le temps en 3 étapes faciles quand les trois jeunes gens les plus recherchés de la planète sont chez vous : futur article du Chicaneur

**Capturer Harry Potter et ses acolytes** se déroule présentement

**Ron Weasley** Thanks! Des Mangemorts à nos trousses et une maison qui explose, on peut jamais être tranquille nous?

-Harry Potter : Au moins on sait que Luna, on peut la retrouver… (Neville Longdubat, l'AD et Ginny Weasley aiment)

**Hermione Granger** Mais quel récit irréaliste! Plus bizarre que ça, je croyais qu'il allait me demander de raconter une histoire sur une fille sortie de nulle part, qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou! Ça serait tellement barbant!

(Cedric Diggory aime)

-Bella Swan : Tu te prends pour qui pour commenter ma vie amoureuse

-Hermione Granger : Ah parce que t'existe réellement! Désolé ta vie amoureuse est tellement étrange, sérieux va consulter!

-Bella Swan : Et toi, t'es mieux je suppose? C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as été embrassé hein? (Jacob Black aime)

-Hermione Granger : Moi au moins quand mon copain m'embrasse, il ne souffre pas et ça dure plus que 12 secondes! (la population mondiale aime)

-Ron Weasley : On peut même vous le prouver tout de suite! (Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ADORENT)

-Bella Swan: Venez les gars on s'en va, on a Victoria a trouver.

-Hermione Granger : Et bien nous on a Voldemort, et sais-tu quoi? Il est divisé en sept parties, pas mal plus difficile que juste une personne hein! Va te faire mordre, sois heureuse et sors de nos vies! Si ta vie était porté au grand écran, je suis certaine qu'elle mériterait au moins 9 razzies par volets! Désolé moi j'ai le monde à aller sauver, pas juste ma petite personne! (la population mondiale, moldus et sorciers confondus, adorent! Ron Weasley est plié en deux et est sur le bord de demander Hermione Granger en mariage)

**Harry Potter** Et si c'était vrai…

(Ron Weasley aime)

**Lee Jordan** Potterveille en ligne bonsoir!

(5 personnes aiment)

-Kinglsey Shakelbolt : Un peu plus de discrétion serait appréciée Rivière

**Ron Weasley** Je savais bien que dire Tu-Sais-Qui allait nous servir un jour!

-Harry Potter : Je suis désolé Ron…

**Fenrir Greyback** a sûrement trouvé son repas de ce soir

-Scabior : Tu veux bien m'y laisser goûter avant, je te la laisse entière, mais je veux l'avoir inspectée avant : ) (Les Rafleurs inc. Aiment)

**Scabior** direction le Manoir Malefoy avec 4 jeunes turbulents :D

-Lucius Malefoy : Nous vous attendons avec impatience

**Bellatrix Lestrange** Potter au cachot avec Weasley et deux autres traitres à leur sang. J'VAIS TUER UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE, J'VAIS TUER UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE :D

**Ron Weasley** I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you for ever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven –The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

-Ginny Weasley: C'est le temps-là d'être un héros

-Ron Weasley : Crois-moi qu'après que je sois sorti de là, plus personne ne touchera à un seul de ses cheveux.

**Dobby-elfe-libre** Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis! YA!

-8 personnes aiment

**Peter Pettigrow** est passé de «vivant» à «décédé»

-Harry Potter : C'est ce que l'on apelle payer sa dette

**Bellatrix Lestrange** J'vais tuer cet elfe de maison!

-Ron Weasley : Bonne chance c***** de folle!

**Harry Potter** mission accomplie avec gros dégâts. Merci Dobby, pour tout, même pour la deuxième année quand tu es venu chez mon oncle… (7 personnes aiment)

Voilà les cool! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! J'm'en vais étudier la philosophie de Descartes à mon plus grand plaisir (ceux qui ne comprennent pas encore le sarcasme, c'est le temps là là de comprendre)


End file.
